Bella Leaves
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: What if panicked Bella leaves after her near death at her 18th birthday at the Cullens. What if Jaspers attack made Bella fear for her safety and question being around Vampires instead of Edward? Bella runs away in fear for her life read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Leaves!

A/N: OK, if you are reading this story thank you! I hope you like it, as I re-read the books for the... well who knows, I have lost count (really) I thought up another what if story. I am working on a few stories right now, this is the fourth one I have going at the same time. I will update them all and finish them, but priority will be giving to the one that gets the most attention/ reviews.

This is set after Bella's party when Jasper goes all chompy chomp chomp at her paper cut.

Chapter One: The Reality Hits Me

Edward has brought me home. After he leaves, I make my decision. I have to run. If I stay it is only a matter of time till I get killed! I throw my stuff in a bag, and take some of my cash. And the plane tickets that Carlisle and Esme gave me. I am not going to Florida to be with them, but I can go to the airport on my way out of here and cash them in. I will need the money to stay on the run. I will not be able to stay in one place long enough to get stable. Alice will see and they will come for me.

I have to keep changing my mind, and I have to leave NOW! I am sure she is preoccupied with Jasper, otherwise Edward would already be here.

I get in my truck and gun it! I am now sorry this truck is so slow, but if I get away it will be a miracle anyway. No car could outrun one of them anyway if they were after me. Not with me driving anyway....

I see the lights of Seattle off in the distance. Time to call home. I have to say goodbye to Charlie, I don't know how I am going to explain in a way that he will understand, and without putting him in danger.....

Third ring, the answering machine is picking up, "Hello, this is the Swan residence, Bella and I are out, please leave a message at the sound of the beep.....BEEP!" Well, it maybe will be better this way.. "Hi, Dad? I am sorry, to do this to you again. I love you and there is nowhere I would rather be than living with you, but something happened, I had a near death experience, I have had a lot of those since coming to live there, and I am scared Dad. I just need to get away, I am 18 now, and I know this isn't the smartest decision probably making a big mistake, but I have to try to get away from the black cloud hanging over me there..." The machine cut me off. I should call back, and promise to call again, but this is probably better. I will write him a letter from my next stop, send him some postcards. Maybe I can buy some postcards, every where I go, then pick some at random when I get to a different city, so Alice will flash on the wrong city. This way if they do come searching for me they will not be where I am.....

(Alice POV)

"What do you mean she is gone Alice!" Edward demanded. "She just disappeared! I can't see her future anymore! It is like she stopped making plans for herself! I see just flashes, but nothing solid. It is like she.... No! Edward, she.... is..... hiding.... from...... US!" Then I flashed on Charlie, he got home and was listening to the answering machine. Bella left him a message. "Edward stop by Bella's. Bring this sweater, it isn't too late. Tell Charlie that Bella left it at our house, and ask if you can tell her goodnight. She has left town Edward...." There was a loud crash from upstairs. Jasper heard. He is still beating himself up over his lack of control. It took me 3 hours to get him calmed down after his loss of control. He blames himself for this. And now that Bella has left, I fear Edward will too......

Edward grabbed the sweater from my hands and ran to the garage........


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What Did You Do!?!

(Edward's POV)

I pulled up in front of Bella's house, and Charlie's cruiser was out front. As I walked past it I felt the hood, it was cold, he has been home a little while.

I knocked and Charlie answered immediately. He must have heard me pull up. He was livid, I could hear his thoughts, he was about to accuse me. I spoke first so it would not look like I was on the defensive. We were going to need help looking for Bella and it would only complicate things if Charlie thought we had something to do with her taking off, although according to Alice it is our fault, it is not like Jasper snapped on purpose, or that the rest of us would have let her get hurt. "Hi Charlie, Bella left her sweater over at our house, and Alice said she was planning on wearing it tomorrow. I know it is late, but can I give it to her?" Charlie harumphed "Come in Edward. Bella is not here. She ran away!" I acted stunned. Not that I was over the shock of it, I was still reeling, but I did not want to give any indication that I knew already she left, or what might be the reason. "What do you mean ran away?!?" We just saw celebrated her birthday! She was happy when I dropped her off! How do you know, maybe she is just over at Angela's or she ran back to my house to get her sweater?"

Charlie walked into the kitchen I followed him and he pressed the play button on the answering machine._ "Hi, Dad? I am sorry, to do this to you again. I love you and there is nowhere I would rather be than living with you, but something happened, I had a near death experience, I have had a lot of those since coming to live there, and I am scared Dad. I just need to get away, I am 18 now, and I know this isn't the smartest decision probably making a big mistake, but I have to try to get away from the black cloud hanging over me there..." _I sat down hard. "Was there more? What is she talking about?" Charlie said "I have no idea, the machine cut her off. I hope she calls back, her cell phone is turned off. I left a message for her when it went directly to voice mail, I can only hope she calls back."

I did not know what to say so I said the first thing that came into mind, "Well, here is her sweater, maybe she just had a panic attack I think she is worried about us, she sees us falling deeper and deeper in love and I think her feelings scare her. I think that is why she ran away before too...."

I hoped that red herring would be enough so that Charlie would not look too closely into my family and their background. Charlie turned as if to shoo me from his house "Well, thank you for bringing her sweater, I hope you are right about her.."

I left to report back to my family and to see if Alice has seen anything more.

(Bella POV)

I finished at the ticket counter, they were very reluctant to give me the cash for the tickets, but after calling her manager, he approved the refund. I was surprised Carlisle and Esme paid almost a thousand dollars for those tickets.

I ran from the terminal and got into my truck and took off. I am sure Alice would have seen me in the terminal, so I had to move, I could not delay at all. Maybe in a couple of days I would be able to catch my breath, but for now I had to stay on the move. I knew I had another problem. My truck. Fortunately Charlie put it in my name, so I had the title. I would have to get rid of it before Charlie put out an APB on it. I pulled into a used car lot. I caught the manager on his way out of the office. "Hey, I was wondering, do you buy cars too?" He looked me up and down then looked past me at my beat up old truck "Well I'll be! My Paw used to have a truck just like that when I was a boy! I loved that truck. He always told me some day it would be mine, but before I was old enough to drive it he sold it to some Indian!" I turned and opened the passenger door and glove box. There were a bunch of old papers in there, I never got around to throwing them out. "Was your dad's name James Green?" I said looking at an older registration. He snatched the paper from my hands "This has to be a joke right? Where is the camera?!?" He said looking around. "No joke, but I need to sell this, I need the money, and it seems we both have something the other wants? I need money, and you want this classic truck."

He shook his head, "It is a miracle! How much you want?" He said warily. "I don't know, it is in good condition, the Indian your dad sold it to babied it, and rebuilt the engine, but I have no idea what it is worth." He looked me over again and said "Well, normally that is music to my ears, but I will tell you what. Come into my office, and we will discuss this." I followed him into his office, and he pulled out a book. After flipping through it he highlighted a line and turned the book around on his desk so I could read what he highlighted. "This here is a wholesale book. That is how we know the approximate value of different cars. Now this old pickup you can see here is worth about $500 dollars in good condition. But I have had a good month, and that truck means the world to me. So I will add a zero if you have clear title." My eyes were popping out of my head, did he say "Did you say FIVE THOUSAND?"

He said "Yes, I have to believe that some way this is my Paw's way of making good on his promise, and since you mentioned you need money, I consider this a fair deal." I handed him the signed title and he turned to his safe and opened it up. "I normally don't keep this kinda cash on hand, but it would seem today is both our lucky days!"

He handed me the cash, and I had to sign some other paperwork, then I said goodbye to him and stuffed the cash into my front pocket and walked down the street to the bus stop. I needed to put some distance between myself and that dealership. I was going to be traceable there. I let my mind go blank I needed to not make any plans. Any plans I made now would just tip off Alice. I would just focus now on running........

**A/N: Can you say "A little too coincidental?" OK work with me here. As a practical matter she is going to need cash to live on the run, and that truck was worth almost nothing. So I did that. I do not want to make Bella become a prostitute or thief to support her running, and I want this story to go a while, so that means money right? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Run, Change Mind, Run A Different Direction

I did not know how long I could keep this up. It was exhausting. I bought a little travel alarm clock. I could only sleep for a few hours at a time. I was afraid that if I stayed in any one place too long I would be found. I hitchhiked to Idaho. And At a rest area ran into an elderly couple. They had a motorhome. They told me how they were just driving from sight to sight, they were retired, and had no where to go. I said that was interesting. I asked if I chipped in for gas and food, could I travel with them a bit?

I was not sure they would go for it but the lady said "You aren't in some kind of trouble are you sweetie?" I told her a slight fib, but it was close enough to the truth I didn't blush like I usually did when I lied. "Not with the police, but my boyfriend is dangerous, and I took off before he could hurt me. He has no idea where I am, but then neither do I, and until I find somewhere to settle I am going to do some traveling. You seem really nice, and I have been hitchhiking, which is not too safe, so I was kinda hoping? I know it is a lot to ask, I hate to intrude on your retirement..." The Man said "Oh, nonsense, it will be nice to have some company. This will be nice, you are just like our daughter Amy."

He climbed in and I followed his wife into the motorhome. It was really nice, they showed me a couch and showed me how it pulled out into a sleeper, and told me that was where I could sleep. Their room was in the back. They also showed me how the bathroom worked. They got in up front and said off we go. We pulled out of the rest area, I asked them where we were going, and they both pointed different directions and said "Thataway!" I laughed. But probably not the reason they thought. If they were just aimlessly cruising, and did not have any firm plans, then I would have no idea where we were headed either, so it would be impossible for Alice to see me going anywhere either!

I sat on the couch watching the country go past, but at some point the exhaustion caught up with me and I fell asleep, well passed out is more like it.

I awoke with a start. We were stopped and I had a blanket over me. I smelled Bacon cooking and sat up rubbing my eyes. "Ah! Sleeping beauty awakes!" The man said. He then said, "We realized after you fell asleep we had not been properly introduced. I am Ralph and this is my wife Gracie." I said "I'm Bella, short for Isabella. Nice to meet you!"

Gracie, set a third plate on the table "I hope you are hungry, you slept for about 16 hours, so I figured, and made you 3 eggs, and 5 pieces of bacon with some toast, and fresh cantaloupe."

My eyes bugged out of my head as I made my way to the table and saw the spread. "Wow, thanks, it smells delicious, and yes, I am famished!" I sat with them and ate while they told me they were at a campground, but had just stopped in last night to dump the holding tank refill the fresh water and sleep, that I could take a shower now, before they unhooked and they took off again on the open road. I thanked them and grabbed my bag and went to the showers in the campground.

When I got back, they told me they had to stop for fuel but beyond that they were going to drive for the rest of the day, and I could take a turn driving if I wanted to. I smiled at that thought, but said "I don't know, I am pretty klutzy, I am not sure, me driving such a big camper is a good idea......" Gracie smiled "I thought the same thing. When Ralph said he was going to buy this thing, I thought he was crazy, but once you get used to the size it is just like a car, it has power steering, and power brakes, and it does not take a special license, so as long as you have a driver license?"

I said I would think about it, but I also had another reason for not wanting to drive, I would have to make decisions, and Alice would see every one, and they could track me down. I had to keep running until they lost interest, hopefully. I would never know when that was, but had to hope it would be someday.

I dropped a postcard off at the campground mailbox, from Seattle. I hoped my Dad would understand. I tried to sound upbeat. I focused on the Seattle postcard hoping Alice would see that and be thrown off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Found!

As we pulled into a scenic view area a little past dark, Ralph, and Gracie got out to stretch their legs. I went out to walk around also. There was a little trail they went off to explore. It was a lighted path, I sat on a rock overlooking the city. When I felt someone behind me, like I was being watched. I turned around and my heart sank..... Behind me was Rosalie. I took a deep breath to scream, but was silenced by Rosalie's cold hard hand covering my mouth. "Bella, please, please let me explain. I am not here to hurt you I promise!" I tried to nod, but I could not move my head. She released me, and I said quietly "It doesn't matter, it was only a matter of time before one of you found me and killed me, I was just hoping I would get away with a little longer life....."

Rosalie looked horrified "Bella, what makes you think we mean to kill you?!?" I looked up confused and explained "Well, maybe it isn't like you would mean to, but I know, It would be like me trying to be friends with a hot fudge sundae, eventually I would just have to eat it....."

Rosalie shook her head "Bella it isn't like that at all..... What if that hot fudge sundae was covered in rat poision? Because that is what you are like! If one of us hurt you, fed on you, it would kill us, not actually but figuratively, how do you go on knowing you hurt someone you love? How would you feel if you killed Charlie? Or Renee? How about Angela? Because that is what you have become to us, family."

What was she saying? Rosalie hated me. "What?? Rosalie, you do not like me... Why are you pretending? What is going on?"

She looked very sadly at me. "Bella, I am sorry, I gave you the wrong impression. What you took as me not liking you, that hostility came not from liking or not liking you, but fear for my family. The danger you represent. If you told our secret, if Edward was not able to resist and fed on you, what that would mean, the danger of exposure, it would mean the end of everyone I love! That is why I was so against you being brought into our lives. But After seeing how completely happy you made Edward, Alice, and Esme, how could I not love you for that?"

I was shocked, did she just say she loved me?!? "So, you found me, what now?

"Well," She replied. "You need to come back to Forks. It is where you belong. But we have all agreed that we will abide by your decision. If you feel so in danger we will leave town and never come back. Even Edward. He will probably kill himself, but we love you enough to leave if it is what you want."

I sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Thinking, then I made my decision. "OK, I will come back to Forks, what is the point of running when you all can find me so easily anyway......" But it was then that I had an epiphany, I missed them, and realized I would risk the danger if it meant I got Edward. I would return with Rose... "OK Rose, I just have to say goodbye to some people I met, play along."

Ralph and Gracie came back from their little walk. "Ralph, Gracie. Meet Rhonda. She is a friend of mine. She told me that my Ex, I told you about is in Jail. He got in some serious trouble, and will be locked up for many years. I am going home now, but I wanted to thank you for your kindness and taking me in."

Gracie smiled "No problem honey it was nice having your company, I hope everything works out for you." I hugged them and turned and walked back with Rosalie with my stuff to her car.

We got in and began the drive back to forks...


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Leaves Chapter Five: Happy Ending

A/N: OK Skip this Chapter if you want the dark ending. I had two possible endings in mind this is the sweet shiny ending. Chapter Six will be short and horrific......

We arrived in front of my house. I told Rose, I would call later, and after my Dad was asleep sneak out and she could pick me up to come back to her house so I could tell them what I had decided.

I got out and then I saw it. My truck it was on the side of the house peeking out from under a tarp.

I walked up to the door, and knocked. Charlie answered, and grabbed me up in a hug "BELLA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I MISSED YOU, WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TALKING TO ME FIRST?!?"

"DAD! Calm down..... I will explain....." I had no idea how I was going to explain, then it hit me, something I had read about a few years ago. "Dad I was out for a walk and a tree blew apart right next to me, a deer poacher mistook me for a deer and nearly blew my head off, I just freaked out, and ran. I am so sorry, It was stupid, and childish, but Rosalie Cullen found me, and brought me home, can you ever forgive me?!?"

"Rosalie Cullen? When Carlisle called and said him and his family would help look for you, I thought he was just being polite.... I guess I owe them. I found your truck and got it back. That cost me a pretty penny I will tell you! But the guy you sold it to, was willing to sell it back. Turns out his wife about killed him when she found out he spent their vacation home savings on _that piece of junk_ I believe he said her words were..."

So now everything was back as it was pretty much, so I guess I had only one thing left to do...."Dad, would you mind terribly if I went over to the Cullens tonight?"

"Well, no, I don't suppose I would, and as you already made obvious to me, you are eighteen now and can do whatever you want, but please next time you feel the need to run off, at least give me the chance to say goodbye in person?"

I hugged him and said "I promise, Dad, I am sorry for making you worry."

I went over to the phone and dialed the Cullens. Alice answered "I will put Rosalie on Bella" Before I said anything. "I am on my way Bella" and she hung up before I could even say anything. Exactly the problem. I was going to have to have this out!

We pulled up in front of the house, I followed Rosalie into the house, and everyone was at the dining room table Rose sat and left me the chair at the head of the table. I looked around at everyone, finally resting my eyes on Jasper. He looked like a little boy who's puppy got hit by a car.

I Screamed "LOOK! LOOK AT JASPER! YOU SEE!!!!" everyone started at my sudden outburst. I continued in a normal tone. "None of this would have happened if you all would have just honored my wishes. I said no birthday, no gifts, yet, the big important vampires no better than the stupid 18 year old human what she really needs and wants right?!?" I knew I was laying it on thick, and making them guilty, but I was right, and they needed to respect me or I WAS going to make them go away.

"I told Edward on many occasions how I wanted to become one of you, how I love you all and want to have you forever, but he dismisses me because I do not know what I am asking for. How he will not damn me like he was, like somehow my choices for good or bad are not up to me. Why will none of you just do what I want? Respect MY choices?"

Edward was going to say something but Alice shushed him "Shut it Edward! She is right. Bella, when you first decided to come to forks I saw you becoming one of us, and becoming part of Edwards life. I told everyone that, and after James bit you I even said it in front of you. But Edward fell in love with you and you know Edward, you look up teen angst in the dictionary and it says see also: 17 year old vampire Edward Cullen."

I snickered at that. "So if you all really genuinely want me in your lives it will be on my terms for now. First of all, I want to be changed, I will not be around you when I am really nothing more than a walking juicebox. If you really love me you will respect that decision. If not, then it is not safe for me to be here, or for you to be around me. ESPECIALLY Edward." I said finally resting my eyes on my beautiful angel.

Edward looked around the room and said "You all know my position on this..." Alice shook her head, and her Rose, and Esme all at the same time said "Shut it Edward, nobody asked your opinion!" Everyone laughed. Carlisle said. "Edward you cannot have your cake and not eat it too, there is no other alternative. This is tearing the family apart, you are not the only one who loves Bella, and I am not going to see this family destroyed because of your lack of faith.

Carlisle turned to me "Bella, I have spoken to the My friend Aro of the Volturi. He granted me permission to tell our secret to one more human, CHARLIE CAN YOU COME OUT HERE?" My dad walked into the room and I gasped "Dad! Wha..... How......" He looked pretty pale, and was visibly shaken. "Bells, you could have warned me you know.... At least I know the truth now...... Are you sure this is the life you want?"

I was still in shock "Dad, I cannot explain it, how I feel about Edward, I love him so much, that even if he is right about damnation, I would still chose this just to have forever, or until the sun goes nova to be with him....."

"Well, if that is what you want, I only want what will make you happy..... I cannot believe I am in a house full of vampires...... But I really do not think anyone else would either, so who would I tell? I will Keep your secret of course, I can talk about it with Billy Black of course, he knew. I can't believe HE wouldn't tell me about this first.... Treaty or no treaty....."

Epilogue:

So we set a date and I was turned. My father lived to be 94 years old. I miss him terribly. But I have my family. It has been 150 years, since I was turned. We are back in Forks, and are enrolled in Forks High School as Sophomores...........


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, Six, Six: Rosalie Acts

**A/N: This is not a continuation! This is an alternate ending to the story in place of chapter 5, Do not read, unless you want a nightmare!**

We pulled out of the scenic view area and were on the road for about an hour, I fell asleep. I awoke in a daze when we the car rolled to a stop. I looked at Rosalie "Are we there yet? Why are we stopping?"

Rosalie replied "Bella, this is where you get out." My door opened and I spun around to look at who opened my door and stared right into the blood red eyes of Victoria! I screamed as I was pulled from the car and dragged off into the woods, as Rosalie's car pulled back onto the road and tore off down the road. Victoria Breaking my legs as she ran with me screaming.........

AP Seattle Washington

The remains of Forks Washington resident 18 year old Isabella Swan were found in the Great Rocks National Park. She died of wounds suffered during an apparent ritualistic torture. Fish and Wildlife spokesman Gary Wilson released a statement claiming there was no evidence to support any type of animal attack. There were no tracks close to the scene of where she was discovered. Her death was caused by multiple fractures and exposure. The Seattle Coroners office released detailed autopsy reports today. It is difficult to identify the cause of death. Almost every bone in her body was broken and she was burned over 80% of her body. We are trying to piece together the time line, and are afraid there may be a serial killer out there, Her remains have wounds similar to some victims found in Seattle area. This defiantly looks like someone had been practicing inflicting pain and prolonging the agony of their victim, as some of the fractures appeared to be days old. Our findings show that her first fracture was in her lower legs but those fractures show signs of healing while other fractures appear to be fresh. Some of the burns had also started to heal at the time of her death. Due to strange cryptic messages scrawled at the scene "mate for a mate" Local Police have called in the FBI to assist in this investigation dubbed the Mate For A Mate Killer.

**A/N: for those of you who chose this ending, I hope it doesn't cost you sleep..... I like shiny happy endings myself, but sometimes, I wonder...... Get the impulse to write something "real horrorshow" **

**Please review, if you like I may write some more horror involving the Cullens.**


End file.
